Love Lockdown (2)
Extensive Overview Main Plot After Holly J. and Declan have sex, they hug and she goes home. The next day, Declan thinks Holly J. is avoiding him and questions Sav about her, after running into him in front of the school. He asks Sav to tell her to call him and a confused Sav says he will. At school, Fiona excitedly asks Holly J. about what happened last night between her Declan. Holly J. confesses that she felt pressured into having sex with Declan and regrets last night. While at work, Declan visits Holly J., who heard from Fiona that she actually didn't want to have sex with him the previous night. Holly J. tells Declan that she is confused about the entire situation and tells him to leave. The next day, Holly J. is confronted by Sav, who is worried about her. She assures Sav that she is fine and that she will see him in Physics. After he leaves, she checks the Yale website and discovers she had been accepted. Meeting Fiona, Holly J. asks where Declan is and is surprised when Fiona says he is leaving to go back to New York. Holly J. hurriedly leaves school and visits Declan before his flight leaves. She tells him that she made it into Yale, and that they'll both be seeing each other, considering Declan will be attending Yale as well. Declan apologizes and tells her that he is sorry for what happened. Holly J. gives him a final goodbye, for now, and walks out the door, leaving Declan behind. Subplot Clare’s wild streak doesn’t show any signs of slowing down. She’s doing everything to get her parents mad at her and not each other, including inviting Eli over to dinner. At the dinner together, things seem to be going okay at first. Eli is well-mannered and talks about how smart Clare is, but unfortunately Clare brings up Eli’s atheism, his father’s occupation as a shock jock DJ, and his hearse in order to appall her parents. Unfortunately, Clare didn’t think about how much this would hurt and embarrass Eli. Deciding to take rebellion to a new level, Clare's new look and behavior at dinner the previous night doesn’t impress Eli. He demands to know why Clare is acting this way, and she finally admits that her plan is to keep her parents mad at her and not at each other, thus stopping them from getting a divorce. At home with her detention slip for violating the dress code, Clare cannot avoid the inevitable any longer: her parents tell Clare that they’re getting a divorce. Third Plot Chantay continues in her attempt to bring back Power Squad. After seeing in the girl's bathroom a large number of post its on the bathroom wall, she writes her own telling people to meet at The Dot. A large number of people show up and they discuss how to get the clubs back. Chantay and a number of students then cover Principal Simpson's car in post-its that describe how they feel. Simpson confronts Chantay and agrees to hold a forum so students can discuss the changes, but only if Chantay agrees not do do something like that again. Chantay agrees and they shake hands. Featured Music= Featured Music *"Diamonds" by Stef Lang *"Because I'm Awesome" by The Dollyrots |-| Trivia= Trivia *This episode marks Declan's last on-screen appearance. |-| Gallery= Gallery love-lockdown-pt2-1.jpg love-lockdown-pt2-2.jpg Love-lockdown-pt2-3.jpg love-lockdown-pt2-4.jpg love-lockdown-pt2-5.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-10-23-16h24m18s212.png love-lockdown-pt2-6.jpg love-lockdown-pt2-7.jpg love-lockdown-pt2-8.jpg love-lockdown-pt2-9.jpg love-lockdown-pt2-11.jpg love-lockdown-pt2-12.jpg 00032.jpg 002222.jpg clareemosss.PNG Rt.png breakaway0000455.png Breakaway010006.png Breakaway010005.png Tumblr las18huOWO1qepchqo1 400.gif eclare6.jpg dollyj1.jpg chantay1.jpg |-| Quotes= Quotes *Mr. Simpson: "Sweet merciful crap." *Clare: '"Come on, live dangerously." *Clare's mom:' '"She's turning in to a delinquent." *Clare's dad: "I'm trying not to harp on her all the time." *Clare: "I'm scared...Eli." Eli: "Of what? Sanity?" *Eli: "Well, I'm not playing that game. You tried to hurt them, but I'm the one who got burned." *Mr. Simpson: "Look, this is Degrassi Community School emphasis on school!" *Chantay: "For some people, the emphasis is on community." *Clare's dad: "Your home life must be colorful." Clare: "Less colorful, more black. Eli even drives that hearse outside." *Eli: "This is the real me, Ms Dawes, I can't just change overnight." Ms. Dawes: "That's a noble stance Eli. You keep on being you...in detention." *Chantay: "Has anyone ever told you you were a genius before?" Anya: "Yes." *Declan: "That's a when...not an if, right?" *Declan: "Oh my God. She thinks I raped her?" *Declan: "I want you in my life Holly J." *Declan: "Do you hate me?" Holly J.: "I regret what happened." *Clare: "You were so cute last night." Eli: Was I? I felt more like a pariah." *Clare "I just need someone to sign this detention slip, stupid dress code." |-| Links= Links *Download Love Lockdown (2) *Watch Love Lockdown (2) Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Relationship Issues Category:Sex Category:Family Issues Category:Relationships Category:Friendships